Sierra Cross
Sierra Cross (Sierra Fay Cross) is the main female protagonist of'' Life of Sierra Cross'' and Heiwa no sono Anari. She is a hard worker in school but because of that she is the target of many bullies and pranksters. Her nickname being Miss Innocent. She always acts when someone is hurt and never leaves anyone behind. Contents: #Character outline #History #Weapons #Relationships #Gallery #References Character Outline Sierra is a 15 year old girl in High School. She is junior. She has a kind and caring Atmosphere. This brings positive and negative affects on her. She can attract many people, but sometimes she attracts bad crowds. She always gives it her all and never backs down, even when she has reached her limit mentally and physically. She has un natural purple hair and brown eyes. She wears a purple hoodie, grey shirt, and black pants. Her ears and tail color are both brown. Her two most noteable features are her wide hips and her small curve of hair that goes down the middle of her forehead. It secretly hides a purple crystal behind it. History Sierra Cross was raised by an adoptive mother and father. They told her, her last name was Cross. Sierra was raised well mannered and was taught many good skills. She can make friends pretty easily but her good nature sometimes has a negative affect on her. When she was little, she blacked out and the house was set on fire. Her parents refused to tell her how or why it happened. In school she is top of her class and she now is a junior. Weapons Amaterasu: Amaterasu is Sierra's sword that she named. When she was young, her father gave it to her. It is a normal katana that has a pinkish/purplish blade. It can wield fire. Combined with Tei Shito, it can make powerful results.She can absorb others attacks to strengthen her own. Tei Shito: Tei Shito is her second sword. She gets this one later in her story. It can control wind. Combined with Amaterasu, she can inflict heavy damage. Relationships #Kugome Hellfire #Flynn Ryson #Josh Gavin #Soul Derdarkistan #Emiko (last name unknown) #Saxon Cross #Andrew the fox Kugome Hellfire: Kugome Hellfire is a close friend and Rival of Sierra Cross. Although they seem to hate eachother, they share a deep bond. Always competing or arguing about something. Kugome has helped Sierra in situations when she is in need however. They both reflect on the other a little bit. Flynn Ryson: Although not very social to eachother as much as her other friends, Sierra and Flynn Ryson seem to share an understanding for eachother. When they do talk, they can connect and are able to understand eachother quite easily. When one is in need the other seems to be able to say the right words. Josh Gavin: Josh Gavin is a close friend of Sierra's. Soul Derdarkistan: Soul Derdarkistan is one of Sierra's brothers that has recently split away from the Cross. He took on his original (fake) name he was given and now is a full fleged Derdarkistan. He is a prince of the underworld and has one daughter named Alexandra. Emiko Cross: Emiko is a close friend and "sister" of Sierra. She is one of the first few friends she made. Emiko and Sierra have a tight bond. Sierra treats Emiko like a little sister, if not daughter. Both care deeply for eachother. When one is in the trouble, the other is usually close behind to help. Saxon Cross: Saxon Cross is a manifistastion that was born inside Sierra. She is the darkness that layed inside Sierra. Saxon and Sierra are rivals and eternal enemies. Even if Sierra defeats her, she returns. Saxon's goal is to end the Cross family and more specifically, Sierra herself. Andrew the Fox: Andrew the fox is one of Sierra's school mates and close friends and love interest. When they first met, it was when Sierra was being picked on. Ever since then Sierra has had a slight crush on him that slowly evolved into love. She now cares for him very deeply and would do pretty much anything to make him happy.